


万圣节的告白

by skyviolin



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyviolin/pseuds/skyviolin
Summary: *基于P4A的告白小甜饼*没有后续





	万圣节的告白

|30 Oct.|

2年2班教室充斥着嘈杂的声音，学生们仍沉浸今天游园会的各种趣事里。耳边不断传来议论声，什么“鸣上同学好酷像番长一样”“花村同学好可爱”“我也把票投给直斗君”之类，鸣上悠的心思却已经从初次女装登场的兴奋劲儿转移到别的地方去了。站在讲台上的柏木老师喋喋不休，丝毫不顾被强制留下上班会课的学生们的心情，即使离下课铃过去了5分钟一点也没有放他们走的意思。混杂的声音让鸣上觉得比在电视里打阴影还可怕。

“悠，”阳介戳了戳鸣上的后背，压低声音说道：“放学后有时间吗，有件事想拜托你，”话音未落，柏木老师忽然走过来，“花村同学，你有事想和老师我说，对吧？等下来办公室咱们叙叙旧，等~你~哦~”说罢，露出一如既往的恶心笑。教室里传来一阵哄笑。趁她走回讲台的间隙，鸣上转头看着满脸尴尬的阳介，“我在老地方等你。”

等回过神来的时候，JUNES顶楼特别搜查队的专用座位上只剩悠和阳介2个人。  
“柏木这个老家伙没选上八高小姐把气头都往我身上撒，真是！”阳介吸了一大口可乐，“万幸我还能活着！对了，其他人呢？”  
“刚才天城提议去她家泡温泉，打你电话没接。在柏木老师那儿应该不方便吧，”鸣上说道，“我说我留下来等你，让他们就先去了。”  
阳介感到脸上有些热热的，“谢啦，相棒。啊对了，前面没讲完那件事。后天不是万圣节嘛，老爸也真是的，昨天的会议明明说取消，今天又改主意要照常举行。一下子怎么布置得过来啊，”他放下手中的饮料杯，双手合掌，“就是这样，JUNES万圣节大促活动人手不够，所以，明天晚上6点能不能过来帮下忙，拜托了！我会请你吃牛排的！”  
这时，阳介的手机响了，“阳介，终于接了KUMA，”电话那头传来小熊的声音，“阳介~~小雪家的温泉service，好多好多客人kuma！所以小雪给了Halloween限定温泉特别招待券kuma哟~可是只有6张，所以~阳介和师父就自由活动啦kuma，不要嫉妒小熊哦kuma~拜拜kuma~”  
作为稻羽一大特色，天城屋古朴的装潢和治愈心灵的温泉收获在游客和当地居民中享誉盛名，错失一次免费享受的机会，也难怪被挂掉电话的阳介一脸呆滞。他一把抱住悠的肩膀：“什么特别招待券魂淡！我只能拜托你了，相棒！你一定会来的吧！不管牛排还是什么你尽管提，我什么都答应，你一定会来的吧！”

 

|31 Oct.|

“哥哥欢迎回家~”正在看电视的菜菜子看到鸣上显得非常开心。“哥哥买了什么东西回来呢？”  
“啊，刚才路过爱家收到的南瓜，很适合万圣节哦，菜菜子知道万圣节吗？”  
“知道！南瓜灯！不给糖就捣蛋！”小女孩回答，露出可爱的笑容。“那个，菜菜子想做南瓜灯，爸爸说明天会早点回家，菜菜子和爸爸和哥哥一起做南瓜灯可以吗？”

 

晚上，悠躺在床上，回想起暑假某一天的经历。没想到面临同样的考验来得如此之快。说起来还有之前答应过勇太的事！鸣上腾一下从床上坐起，大脑迅速开始规划：4点放学后去安亲班，和勇太他们约好一起玩扮鬼游戏，5点前结束。5点半到家和菜菜子一起做南瓜灯，按网上说的做法1个小时应该可以搞定；6点半赶到JUNES。虽然有点对不起阳介，这样所有活动都能实现而且不伤害到任何人。哼哼，五维全满的男人没有什么是做不到的！

 

事情果然无法和预想得一样顺利。下午最后一节的生物课临时改为自习本来给鸣上一个翘课的好机会，他提前1小时到达安亲班，想着早点开始捉鬼游戏，却不料等这群闹腾的孩子们尽兴时已经过了5点。而回到家一看，因为不擅长料理的舅舅一刀把南瓜切得不成样子，菜菜子大哭，自己安慰了她好一会儿，用剩下的材料做了个勉强还过得去的南瓜灯。等好不容易赶到JUNES时，阳介已经忙得不成人形了。

 

|1 Nov.|

JUNES打烊的广播放完20遍时，阳介和悠瘫在顶楼的椅子上。小吃窗口的阿姨完全无视已经没有动筷子的力气的两人，往桌上送来2份炒面。等她关店时，2人仍保持着原状。

“阿嚏——”被深秋的寒风冻醒的阳介首先活了过来，一把端起2个盘子往嘴里送,竟然没呛到。困意无比的阳介本能地想把鸣上扛进室内。

“喂，悠——醒醒，该回去了！”  
鸣上纹丝不动。也难怪阳介想不到眼前的家伙到底度过了怎样一个充满冰与火的下午。叫堂岛先生来接他也太不好意思了，阳介心想，如果堂岛先生忙于工作就更没法过来。那些去泡温泉的家伙应该快睡了吧，啊~真羡慕。不如让他住在自己家，近且不用麻烦别人。打电话和菜菜子说一下免得他家人担心。

也不知阳介怎么把一个跟自己身高体重相差无几、又丧失知觉的男子高中生抬到自家沙发上的。幸好菜菜子还没睡，打过电话的阳介顺势摊倒在沙发旁边的地上。月光透过背后的窗户，悠的影子映在自己身上，他规律起伏的呼吸声和小镇夜晚的平和宁静融为一体。

真希望时间停止在这一刻。  
阳介为自己的想法感到惊讶。悠是个不可思议的人，自己早就意识到了。从接触电视里的世界到解决事件，他引领大家  
他身边总聚着一群伙伴，总会发生许多意想不到的事。啊，还有可怕的女人缘，一想到这儿，阳介心里冒出说不清的堵塞感。

这时嫉妒吗？悠是值得信赖的伙伴，他一直信任着我，可我竟然有那种想法。不对，我怕他离开，跟他一起无论是电视里的世界还是现实都很快乐。刚到稻羽的半年里似乎也没交到什么朋友，糟糕透顶。除了和小西学姐，就是和悠在一起的时候最开心啊。  
能跟他在一起的时间只剩几个月了吧，呼，说得像再也见不到似的。  
这是恐惧。  
阳介觉得胸口紧得慌，原本的睡意也一扫而空。他咕地起身去厨房洗脸，接了杯水回到客厅。  
“啊抱歉，我吵到你了？”  
“嗯，没事，我正好也睡一觉醒了。”躺在沙发上的鸣上揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，“这是在阳介家吗？”  
“呃。。。因为你睡得太死了怎么也叫不醒嘛，只好，姑且把你带回来。啊，菜菜子那边我打电话说你今晚住我家，让她别担心。”  
“谢谢阳介。水，能给我喝一口吗？”  
“咦。。哦”阳介显得有点不好意思，“我再去接一杯给你吧。”  
“阳介手上的就可以了，我不介意。”鸣上边说边拿起杯子。  
悠大口喝水的时候，阳介悄悄端详其眼前的这个男生。也是啊，平时一直盯着妹子，谁关心汉子啊，他心里苦笑。这家伙，怎么说，长得还挺帅的？声音很有磁性，别人的话茬也能跟得上，不像自己一开口就……还落得个「がっかり王子」的名号。年级第一+运动神经发达，女生喜欢他也不奇怪。真的好让人嫉妒。呵，电视里会不会又出现我的阴影呢。  
阳介把头转到另一边。自己现在的表情应该很难看吧，不想让人看到，不对，不想让这个人看到。他已经看过我的阴影，即使自己接受了也不想让特搜队的大家知道的“黑历史”。说到底自己真的接受了另一个“自己”吗？如果我说了实话他会跟我断绝朋友关系吗？说起来谁也没看过悠的阴影呢，说不定我们谁也不了解他。  
悠的话打断了阳介的胡思乱想。“阳介，我第一次来阳介家呢，可以参观你的房间吧？”他把一滴水不剩的杯子放到桌上。  
“咦，竟然喝光了，真拿你没办法，我再去接一杯。左边那个是我房间”阳介手指了一下，“我爸妈在楼下睡，不用担心吵到他们。啊，不准翻我床下。”

阳介立刻后悔说出最后那句话。果然回房间的时候床底下被翻光。  
“诶~阳介喜欢这种类型的女生，跟墙上的海报是同样类型的。”  
“喂，悠！叫你别翻了！”阳介抢过悠手上的那本，连同地上散落的一叠，急忙塞回床底。  
他赶紧岔开话题：“还要喝水吗？我房间很乱，你坐床上吧。”  
悠摇了摇头表示不喝，一边很自然躺倒在阳介的床上。“今天真的好充实，比暑假还充实呢。”  
“是嘛，我都累死了，明天一定要跟老爸抗议。”  
两人躺在床上有一搭没一搭地聊着。  
“糟糕，已经3点了，明天还要上课快睡吧。”阳介看了一眼手机  
“嗯，睡吧。”

大概过了10分钟，  
“阳介，你睡了吗？”  
“还没，怎么了？”  
“往里靠点，你的床太小我要掉下去了。”悠说  
“叫你去沙发睡你不去。里面没位置了。”

又过了10分钟  
“阳介，你睡了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那转过来我们再聊会儿。”  
阳介感觉自己的连发烫。“转过来，方便聊天。”悠又说。  
“真受不了你啊，”阳介转过身来。“2个男生这样好吗，怪怪的。”  
“会吗，校外教学的时候我们不也这样睡过。”  
这家伙到底知不知道现在的气氛啊，真是，而且那时候还有女生在啊，阳介心想。

两个人面对面躺在床上，相对无言。阳介感觉自己整个人在燃烧。憋了几分钟后，他坐了起来。  
“真的是，我去沙发上睡了。”阳介饶了饶头准备起身，却一把被悠拉了回来。  
“什么啊悠，这样子很，很奇怪，”阳介觉得眼前这个人肯定听见自己的心跳了，何况他的左手还拉着自己的右手。  
“阳介，跟你说件严肃的事。”  
“什么？”  
“昨天你不是说什么要求都答应我吗？”  
“哦，那个啊，你想要什么了吗？什么都行，呃，不要太贵啦，薪水不够就难办了。”阳介似乎松了一口气，尴尬地笑了几声。  
“阳介，”悠顿了顿，“请跟我交往！”

花村阳介感到血液往脑袋狂奔。他侧过头，愣了半晌，似乎鼓足了勇气才让声带运作起来：“诶，好吧，那我去客厅睡了。”真相假装没听到那句冲击性的发言，可是回答的声音剧烈颤抖。悠没有回应。

直到再次躺下，阳介的思维还是一片空白。心脏的跳动频次比任何一次跑步测验，不，比任何一次迷宫里的生死战斗都来得激烈。耳边回响着那句清脆的告白，因为自己的紧张，不敢看对方是用什么表情说出来的。可恶，这下彻底睡不着了，阳介心想。月光就这么直白地照映在刚才那家伙躺过的位置，自己现在躺的地方，一点儿也不掩饰啊。


End file.
